Preeclampsia, defined as hypertension with proteinuria after the 20th week of gestation, is a serious illness of pregnancy that results in maternal mortality and perinatal morbidity and mortality. It is suggested that maternal diet may be related to the characteristics and causes of preeclampsia. Preliminary studies suggested that maternal diet, hyperlipidemia, and increased plasma homocysteine are associated with preeclampsia. In this study, urine and blood will be collected from 2000 nulliparous Zimbabwean women in their first and second trimester of pregnancy. Furthermore, maternal dietary information will be assessed. Biochemical analyses will include red blood cell fatty acids, malondialdehyde, vitamins, plasma lipids, eicosanoid metabolites, and creatinine. It is predicted that approximately 120 patients with preeclampsia will be identified in this prospective study.